


Valentines

by OhNoMyEdge



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: I swear this was meant to be fluffy, M/M, Not actually but they are related in this one, One-Sided Attraction, Onecest, Oneshot, Open to Interpretation, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Crush, Valentine's Day, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyEdge/pseuds/OhNoMyEdge
Summary: Greed receives a Valentines day card from a secret admirer. He asks Oncie to help him figure out who sent it/why they didn't put their name on it.
Relationships: The Greed-ler/The Once-ler (The Lorax)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that this was meant to be a drabble? Yeah....  
> Posted it on Tumblr as well: https://ohnomyedge.tumblr.com/post/642665581119684608/wow-another-fanfiction-i-swear-i-either-write

The front door closed with a creek. 

From where he stood in the kitchen, Oncie heard the sound of a coat being unzipped and hung up. Pausing stirring his soup, Oncie looked towards the kitchen door with confusion. "Mom, is that you?"

"No, it's just me." His brother, Greed, spoke, entering the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Greed." Oncie turned back to his pot, "What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going out with friends?"

Greed moved past Oncie, ruffling his hair along the way, much to Oncie's annoyance, and opened the fridge. "I decided to come home early. Is there anything to eat?"

"Nothing that doesn't have to be prepared first." Oncie chuckled as Greed sighed in annoyance. "Sorry. I would've made you some soup if I'd know you were coming home early."

Greed waved his hand, "It's fine." He sat down on the one of the old and creaky dining table chairs and placed his backpack on the table. "You know, I got the weirdest letter today."

Oncie sprinkled some salt into his soupy concoction. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I think it was some sort of valentines card?" 

Oncie watched as Greed pulled out a sparkly red heart-shaped card. "Oh, really? Wow, do you have an admirer?"

"Don't sound so shocked Oncie." Greed scoffed. "It seems that I do have an admirer." He opened the card and read the contents of it carefully, analysing every word.

Lowering the heat of the stove, Oncie turned to face Greed fully. "What does it say? Who wrote it? Are you going to write one back?"

"Calm down with the questions, Oncie, I'm trying to think... Hmmm..." Greed shook his head and handed the card to Oncie. "Here, read it for yourself. See if you can figure out who wrote it because I have no clue. They could've at least put their name at the bottom."

Skimming the love letter, Oncie hummed in agreement. "No idea who it might be, sorry." Oncie coughed. "I don't recognise the handwriting and I don't know anybody that has a crush on you."

Tapping his fingernails on the table, Greed asked. "Do you think it's a prank?"

Oncie shook his head quickly. "No! No, why would it be a prank? I'm the one who gets pranked, not you." Oncie closed the card and handed it back to Greed. "Anyway, have you read what they wrote? It sounds far too genuine to be fake. They have such a way with words, if I got something like that I'd swoon." Oncie lifted his hand to his forehead dramatically and fanned himself with his other hand.

Greed rolled his eyes and laughed. "Shut up, it wasn't that good. Kinda cheesy if you ask me."

Stopping what he was doing, Oncie asked. "What do you mean?"

"Come on Oncie, it reeks of every teen romance movie cliche. Leaving a card in somebody's locker, overtly sappy writing, not putting a name on it? It's so unoriginal, they could've just told me that they liked me." Greed rolled his eyes and looked down at the card, running his thumbs across the textured paper.

A pause. "Well... Maybe they couldn't tell you."

"Pff, why not? I'm not that scary."

"Oh I don't know about that." Oncie mumbled under his breath. "They could think that you might not return their feelings, so telling you outright would be pointless. Maybe the note was a way to tell you without having to face rejection?"

Shaking his head and putting the card back into his bag, Greed replied. "What's the point in even giving me the card then? I might've said yes, but I can't because I don't know who's confessing to me here!"

"They probably thought that it wasn't worth the chance."

Greed stood up and picked up his bag. "No offence to my secret admirer, but life only gets better when you take risks. Nothing's going to happen if you chicken out of everything."

Oncie nodded in agreement and stared down at the floor.

"Hey," Greed punched Oncie in the shoulder playfully and gave him a smile, "thanks for trying to help me out. I'm going to go to my room, I think I've got a chemistry assignment to finish." Greed stuck his tongue out and made a disgusted noise.

Oncie laughed and gave Greed a warm smile. "Good luck with that. Bye, Greed."

"Bye!" Greed waved at Oncie and exited the kitchen, closing the door on his way out. "Don't forget to take risks and live life to its fullest!" Greed shouted in a joking tone from the stairs.

"Okay!" Oncie laughed. After hearing the sound of Greed's door close, Oncie frowned and turned back to his soup. He mixed it mindlessly, the desire to eat having left him. Take risks, huh? Oncie looked towards the kitchen door and sighed. No he couldn't. Oncie poured the hot soup in a container and placed it in the fridge. With a marker he wrote 'For Greed' on the lid. Closing the fridge door he sighed, Greed was right about risk taking, you had to take some risks in life. But... Oncie bit his lip and rubbed his eyes. No. He couldn't tell Greed who actually wrote the card.

Oncie couldn't handle it if Greed rejected him.

**Author's Note:**

> A little early for Valentines, but who cares?


End file.
